Oh No
by Miss Kadi Marie
Summary: What if Rachel found out about Finn and Santana right after the night she told him the truth about Jesse? What would she do? How would she handle it? And what would he do?


Rachel looked at Finn as he walked in late to Glee. He looked guilty. Though she didn't know why since last night she told him the truth. She didn't have sex with Jesse. She couldn't go through with it because Jesse wasn't Finn. He would never be like Finn. She shrugged off the feeling and smiled as he sat down by her.

Rachel looked from her locker over to where Finn and Santana were talking. "If you told everyone in school that we did it last year. You would so go up in popularity. Maybe even dump that midget girlfriend of yours." Rachel was shocked. Finn slept with...Santana! Ew! Gross.

She looked into her locker quickly, hoping she wouldn't cry from the news.

Why didn't he tell her? She was honest with him? Why couldn't he be honest with her? Only one last thing to do. Sing about it.

Rachel walked into Glee club, whispered a song into the band's ears and they nodded at her. She had already talked to Mr. Schuester about singing a song. He sat down in the back. "Sorry, everyone. I really need to sing this to get something off my chest and maybe even tell someone I know their secret." She shot a glare at Santana and then at Finn. Finn swallowed hard. Did Rachel know?

The music began and Rachel started to sing.

"_Baby, where ya been it's half past ten._

_Oh look you're late again._

_Busy day, got a lot on your mind._

_You should hear about mine._

_A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing._

_Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain._

_Turned my head to get a better view._

_Oh lord help me, it was you._

_Didn't love me._

_I ain't no fool._

_Didn't love me._

_No, no, no, no._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Making this too easy._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Think you should be leaving._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Let me down._

_No, you won't string me along._

_You better be moving on!  
Giddy on up and giddy on out."_

Finn started to get up and try to touch Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh, I ain't finished, sit back down." Finn was shocked to hear the words come out of Rachel's mouth. He sat back down and got the other girls, except Santana to come out and line dance a bit.

"_Acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk._

_Oh, there's a pep in your walk._

_Smiling a lot when you look at your phone._

_There's a change in your tone._

_I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts._

_I don't wear 'Bath and Body Works'._

_Should have seen the signs you were sneaking around._

_She must be the number on the napkin I found._

_Didn't love me._

_I ain't no fool._

_Didn't love me._

_No, no, no, no._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Making this too easy._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Think you should be leaving._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Let me down._

_No, you won't string me along._

_You better be moving on!  
Giddy on up and giddy on out."_

Rachel grinned and looked at the other girl's who giggled.

"Oh, let me tell you!" Rachel smiled and started doing the line dance with the others.

"I guess you could say that I was blind.

I was blinded by my love.

I did everything for you.

But now, push has come to shove.

So let's call it spades to spades.

Was it worth the price you paid.

Now I am done.

I'm the lucky one.

And you can sleep in the bed you've made."

"_Giddy up!" _The other girls sang.

"_Didn't love me!"_ Rachel belted.

"_Giddy up!" _Came the back-up.

"_I ain't no fool!" _Rachel grinned.

"_Giddy up!" _Giggles came some.

"_Didn't love me! _

_No, no, no, no!"_ Rachel sang out.

_"Love, love, you let me down._

_Making this too easy._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Think you should be leaving._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Let me down._

_No, you won't string me along._

_Oh!_

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Making this too easy._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Think you should be leaving._

_Love, love, you let me down._

_Let me down._

_No, you won't string me along._

_You better be moving on!  
Giddy on up and giddy on out." _Rachel grinned and high-fived the other girls. She looked over at Finn who was speechless. Along with Santana "Hoe"pez. Rachel smirked and took her seat.

Finn stared at her. "How did you find out?" He asked, whispering.

"When you whisper...you whisper really loudly." She retorted. Turning to Santana. "You do too, honey." She crossed her arms and turned to the front.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Rachel, I love you." Finn said.

"You better, and I love you, too." Rachel said. Finn sighed and turned to the front. Songs going through his mind and plans as well.

1 week later, Finn had the song. It was perfect. The Glee meeting was almost out and he asked to sing. He got to the front. Whispered in the band member's ears and turned to the front. "This is for my girlfriend, the one I love, Rachel Barbra Berry." He smiled and Rachel smirked slightly. Trying not to smile. "Oh, and Rachel, I need your help on this." He handed her a music sheet and she looked down at it. Smiling bigger, she nodded and walked to stand by him.

The music began. Rachel was the first to sing.

"_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say._

_His mind is somewhere far away._

_And I don't know how to get there._

_It's like, all he wants is to chill out."_

Finn sang his own lines after she started the second "It's like."

"_She's way too serious, she's always in a rush."_Finn sang.

_"He makes me wanna pull all my hair out."_ Rachel sang, nodding to the truth of the song.

"_And interrupting." _Finn sang and looked at Rachel.

"_Like he/she doesn't even care."_ They sang together. Finn singing the "she" and Rachel sing the "he".

"_You." _Rachel looked up at him.

"_Me._" Finn sang, nodding.

"_We're face to face_." Rachel sang alone.

"_But we don't see eye to eye."_They sang together.

*****Too make this duet easier I will be doing this for the rest of the song.*****

Rachel: Like fire and rain.

Finn: Like fire and rain.

Rachel:You can drive me insane.

Finn:You can drive me insane.

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything.

Rachel: We're Venus and Mars.

Finn:We're Venus and Mars.

Rachel: We're like different stars.

Finn: Like different stars.

Both: But you're the harmony to ever song I sing!

And I wouldn't change a thing.

Finn:She's always trying to save the day.

Just want to let my music play.

She's all or nothing.

But my feelings never change.

Rachel:Why, does he try to read my mind?

Finn:I try to read her mind.

She's tries to pick a fight,

Rachel: It's not good to physcoanalize.

Finn: To get attention.

Both: That's what all of my friends say.

Rachel:You.

Finn:Me.

Both:We're face to face.

But we don't see eye to eye.

Rachel: Like fire and rain.

Finn: Like fire and rain.

Rachel:You can drive me insane.

Finn:You can drive me insane.

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything.

Rachel: We're Venus and Mars.

Finn:We're Venus and Mars.

Rachel: We're like different stars.

Finn: Like different stars.

Both: But you're the harmony to ever song I sing!

And I wouldn't change a thing.

Finn: When I'm yes she's no! 

Rachel: When I hold on he just let's go!

Both: We're perfectly imperfect!  
But I wouldn't change a thing!  
No!

Rachel: Like fire and rain.

Finn: Like fire and rain.

Rachel:You can drive me insane.

Finn:You can drive me insane.

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything.

Rachel: We're Venus and Mars.

Finn:We're Venus and Mars.

Rachel: We're like different stars.

Finn: Like different stars.

Both: But you're the harmony to ever song I sing!

And I wouldn't change a thing.

But I can't stay mad at you for anything!

Rachel: We're Venus and Mars.

Finn:We're Venus and Mars.

Rachel: We're like different stars.

Finn: Like different stars.

Both: But you're the harmony to ever song I sing!  
And I wouldn't change a..

Wouldn't change a thing!

The music slowed and Rachel hugged Finn. He kissed the top of her head and everyone clapped. Even Santana. Rachel looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed his lips gently. Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Ok! So no more drama in here anybody! This is a family. And no drama in a family. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good!"


End file.
